


Snowclad Mittens

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: In which the boys decides to have a snowball fight at school and Magnus says something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been snowing for three days straight where I live, and since I've spent the last couple of weeks writing the same thing I wanted a break. A couple of hours later and I had this. _Obviously_ it was just a quick thing, I'll probably just proof-read it over the next few days.
> 
> This fic contains **implied** mature content, if not a bit more than just implied. Writing this implication, I imagined them saying it in English, because we all add in a little English to make it sound cool(-er?).
> 
> The girls make an appearance as well.
> 
>  **No ******, this isn't a text-message fic. But if you recognise the layout, I lowkey borrowed it from[this old Klaine fic](http://iknowitainteasy.livejournal.com/812.html).

**Friday 13 Jan (11.01am)**

Jonas: _Y’all seeing this shit?_

 

_(11:01)_

Mahdi: _seeing what?_

 

_(11:02)_

Magnus: _did u fail ur test? Lol_

 

_(11:02)_

Jonas: _wtf mags? No. ITS SNOWING_

 

_(11:03)_

Even: _why am i a part of this groupchat?_

 

_(11:03)_

Magnus: _why the fuck wouldnt you be?_

 

_(11:04)_

Isak: _rip ur bike Jonas_

 

_(11:05)_

Jonas: _YES thank you isak. How the fuck am i supposed to get home now?_

 

_(11:05)_

Mahdi: ur problem not mine bro

 

_(11:05)_

Magnus: _BUT GUYS_

_(11:06)_

_GUYS ITS SNOWING_

 

_(11:06)_

Even: _Yes, thank you Magnus, I thought we’d already concluded that fact._

 

_(11:07)_

Magnus: _No but its SNOWING!!!! which means SNOWBALL FIGHT DURING LUNCH BREAK!!!!_

 

_(11:08)_

Even: _OH YES YOU’RE RIGHT_

 

_(11:08)_

Mahdi: _count me in boys_

 

( _11:09)_

Isak: _just saying ur gonna lose. i’m a world champion. the best there is. a master in snowball fighting_

 

_(11:10)_

Jonas: _remember that time u fucking hurled a snowball in my head isak? I still wear that scar to this day_

 

_(11:11)_

Magnus: _ill ask vilde to bring the girls. See you outside,_ gutta

 

*

 

“So, you’re a master of lying and master of snowball fighting?”

 

Isak grins, approaching Even the last few steps between them. “Yup. I’m a man of hidden talents.”

 

“Oh, such as?”

 

“Wouldn’t be hidden if I told you, would they?” Isak asks and leans in for a kiss.

 

Even leans in for the kiss. Just a short-lived one, their foreheads pressed against each other. “And yet,” he breathes out without hiding the tugging smirk, “you’re the boy who can’t hold his breath underwater.”

 

“We can’t be good at everything,” Isak says and stands up straight. “Besides, I’ve already told you a thousand times: I got water in my throat.”

 

They walk outside, and spots the other boys already there.

 

“Where’s Sana and everyone?” Isak asks and looks around.

 

“They’ll be here soon,” Magnus says, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you guys ready to get snowballed?”

 

Isak chokes and looks straight ahead at the nothingness. Mahdi groans and Jonas looks at Even who tries to contain his laugh but sort of fails.

 

“What?” Magnus asks, picking up some of the snow in his hand.

 

“Nothing,” Jonas tells him, patting his shoulder.

 

“There they are!” Mahdi says, happy to change the subject for them.

 

“Let the snowball fight commence!” he proclaims, hurling a snowball towards the girls.

 

They shriek, scatter and then come together like a pack. Isak is almost scared when Eva leans down to pick up some snow, but his fear is lifted when he notices the complete focus towards Magnus.

 

Isak picks up some snow and expertly presses it into a ball, his eyes seeking his victim during the time.

 

Even had apparently found his way a bit further away.

 

 _Gotcha_ , he thinks, and hurls it at Even. It hits him in the back. _Score_.

 

“Isak!” Even whines in the distance with a betrayed face.

 

“Told you!” Isak tells him and quickly ducks from a snowball coming his way. He notices it came from Sana.

 

 _I’ll get you_.

 

Somehow, in all the chaos, Magnus had slipped away to feverishly build a fort.

 

“You’re a fool, Magnus Fossbakken, and you will lose… everything!” Isak shouts in English, quoting Voldemort and hurls a ball in his direction before manoeuvring his body out of the way from yet another snowball.

 

It gets everyone’s attention, fortunately, so Isak has time to prepare a few snowballs meanwhile and hurls one of them in Chris’ direction. She doesn’t notice until it hits her, which is too late for the other girls to duck from his next ones.

 

“That was sneaky, Isak!” Eva laughs, but continue to get Magnus.

 

If they played by the rules, he would’ve been out a long time ago. He is shrieking about finishing his fort, but has to run around it to take cover.

 

At some point, it all changes direction. Isak doesn’t notice until it’s too late. Apparently, they all teamed up on him.

 

 _Thanks, Even_ , Isak thinks. He manages to avoid a few of the intentionally directed, though some of them hit his legs.

 

He crouches down and grasps some snow, jumps aside when another wave is on his way, and hurls it at Jonas.

 

“Watch my head, jackass!” he shouts when the snowball doesn’t quite hit him on the head, but forces his beanie off it.

 

“Never!” Isak sing-songs and then shrieks when he feels cold snow fall inside his jacket.

 

It takes a few seconds to process it, and during those seconds the snow has already warmed up from his body heat and runs down his back.

 

“Even!” he shouts and spins around with a glare.

 

Even is standing there, silly as he is, with his beanie awry on the top of his head and scarf covered in snow. He laughs, and throws his mitten-covered hands in the air which creates a wave of snow that hits Isak in the face.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he swears at the cold and tries to brush it off with the end of his jacket. “Thanks a lot, Even,” he says sarcastically.

 

“Love me,” he says simply.

 

Isak watches him and his heart is tugging him forward. A deep kiss, where nothing else is registering in their brains. A cold, snowclad mitten touch his face and he shudders at the cold and leans deeper into the kiss.

 

They part, but their foreheads are still touching, when Isak looks up at Even and breathes, “I’ll always love you.”

 

And maybe they’re too young to say things like that.

 

Maybe they will fall out of love.

 

Maybe this will be one of the universes where their love will be ripped apart and torn into pieces by the cruel hands of Fate, but Isak knows, _he knows_ , that he will always love Even.

 

For all he has helped Isak to realise. For the fact that Even lets him be completely himself, lets him grow and prosper like a sunflower finally facing the sun.

 

Even chuckles. “Cheesy.”

 

“Shut up and just kiss me again,” Isak says, leaning up a bit.

 

And Even complies—of course he does—and lets the hand that has been resting against Isak’s cheek fall behind his neck to pull him even closer.

 

“There’s fucking snow dripping down my arse now,” Isak tells him, breaking off their second kiss and does a little dance on his feet trying to get out all the snow.

 

Even barks out in laughter and looks down.

 

“Good to know, Isak,” he says sarcastically, but plants a kiss on Isak’s forehead.

 

“It’s your fault,” he grumbles.

 

A snowball flies by Isak’s head, barely touching, and hits Even right in the forehead.

 

“Simba!” Jonas shouts, laughing when he sees the leftover snow right between Even’s eyebrows.

 

“Let’s get this idiot,” Even says, a playful evil glint in his eyes.

 

“I have your back,” Isak says with a grin.

 

And he does.

 

*

 

When they return inside, they all do a collective groan-sigh.

 

“We really should have thought about this,” Chris says, pulling off her coat. It’s soaked in melted snow. She stares at it as if it has changed colour right in front of her.

 

“Honestly,” Jonas complains, shrugging off his coat and scarf. “This—I’m going to freeze to death in class.”

 

“It was fun though,” Magnus says as he pulls off his mittens. “Learn to live a little.”

 

“I should get to class,” Even says, still wearing a big grin. “See you.”

 

Isak gives him a quick kiss and looks at the others. “The teachers are so gonna hate us all.”

 

“Oh no,” Vilde says looking at Magnus. “What if they send me home? I can’t miss this class.”

 

“They can’t just send us home for having fun during lunch,” Mahdi says, though he looks a bit uncertain.

 

Magnus shrugs. “I don’t really care. I’ll just tell them we’ve been snowballing.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Mags,” Mahdi wheezes between his coughs and laughs. “Stop _saying_ that.”

 

“What?” Magnus asks, looking at Vilde for support. “What’s wrong with snowballing?”

 

“For the love of—,” Isak says and blushes from head to toe. “I’m just gonna—just gonna walk away. Pretend that this isn’t happening.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Eva says, looking at Magnus weirdly before she throws an arm around Isak. “He really has no idea?”

 

Isak shakes his head. “I don’t think so, no.”

 

“So wanna tell me how _you_ know what that is, Issy?” she teases.

 

Isak doesn’t dignify that with an answer, and has to picture a moulding pizza to avoid getting a problem.

 

*

 

 **Friday 13 Jan (13.54** **pm)**

Mahdi: _so no one is going to mention the awkward tension between evak when snowballing was brought up?_

 

_(13:57)_

Isak: _oh my god mahdi. STOP!!!_

 

_(13:58)_

Even: _why is everyone interested in our sex lives?_

 

_(13:59)_

Magnus: _SEX LIVES? i never mentioned ur way of getting it????_

 

_(13:59)_

Mahdi: _lol mags is a fucking meme_

 

_(14:00)_

Jonas: _mags: dreams about a dominatrix_

_(14:00)  
mags: doesnt know what snowballing is_

 

_(14:01)_

Magnus: _stop the bullying just tell me what it is!!!_

_(14:02)_

_hello????_

_(14:05)_

_I feel ignored_

 

_(14:11)_

Jonas: _bro_

_(14:11)_

_have u ever heard of google?_

 

_(14:12)_

Magnus: _rude but alright_

 

_(14:20)_

Even: _sorry i was busy with isak. we snowballed in the bathroom real quick_

 

_(14:20)_

Isak: _EVEN WTF_

 

_(14:23)_

Mahdi:

**Author's Note:**

>  _Gutta_ , in case someone on here has not picked up this word, means boys/guys.
> 
> Y'all can turn to Urban Dictionary for the meaning of _snowballing_ and _simba_.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You'll find me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora) crying about everything until next time.


End file.
